Until Angels Cry Red
by Beckzy
Summary: Faye heard to much and now she must die. Will Spike be able to save her and himself before either of them are killed or will God take it into his own hands?
1. Memories and Bloodshed

Disclaimer: I don't not own Cowboy Bebop

_…Flashbacks, memories…_

"Talking"

**_Writing or words character is looking at_**

-Cowboy Bebop

Until Angels Cry Red

**Love, until angels cry tears of red.  She heard too much, now she must die…**

_He will walk from the shadows.  He will be her savior._

Chapter One

Memories and Bloodshed

"Get it while it's hot! ...It's my special, bell peppers and beef."

The tall, puffy haired man walked nonchalantly to the kitchen and received his blow of bell peppers and beef. He threw himself onto the sofa while poking sourly at his food with his utensil. 

"No beef."

Jet ignored his partners comment and continued gnawing away at the lump in his mouth. 

"Where's the girl?" Spike asked as chunks of pepper fell from his mouth.

The muscular man looked disgustedly at his comrade.  

"She said she needed to see someone…"

Jet set down his bowl of half eaten peppers and scratched his scalp as a look of bewilderment took over his face.

"The strange thing is she didn't bother to steal any of our belongings… She didn't take not one woolong"

Spike swallowed the last remaining peppers in his bowl and replied seriously. 

"Maybe because we don't have any."

"You have a point."

Her clothing stuck close to her body and her damp hair clung to her face.  Her heals dug into the soft, muddy earth beneath her as ice cold rain fell to her body sending shivers up her spine.  She was dressed in her usual yellow shorts and matching top, but also wore a smooth, black, leathered trench coat to cover her from the rain.  She approached the rickety iron gate and paused… she was afraid to enter the resting place of so many dead and there laid her past, buried below six feet of dirt.  

She entered the murky cemetery and approached the flat, cobble stone grave in the distance. She arrived at the battered and chalky stone and fell to her knees as soon as the name appeared.  She extended her pale hand and her milky fingers traced the icy letters carved in the stone.

**_Deceased at 57_**

**_Here Rests_**

**_Andrew Wong_**

**_1991-2048_****__**

…_She was in his enchanting embrace.  Her body was warm against his own. They lied beneath the shade of an oak tree. They look into each others eyes.  His eyes were a deep, yet soft blue that showed affection and love.  Hers, a fiery green with ambition…   _

_"I'm going into space tomorrow"_

_He smiled as she laughed and flipped her hair behind her ear.  He caressed her face with his warm, soft hand._

_"I'll be waiting for you."…_

She placed a single white rose upon his grave.  She remained on the soggy ground as the soil beneath her tainted her once clean skin.

_… "Were ready for take off in 20 seconds."_

_She looked from the window with eagerness, fear, excitement.  Emotions flooded her mind and body.  Warm, silent tears stained her rose colored cheeks as she watched the last she would she of that world.  Her frosty fingers touched the smooth surface of the glass window._

_"I'll be back soon."_

_"Take off in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… and were off."…_

Something caught her eyes.  She rapidly jerked the tall slender grass that covered the small lettering.

**_In Memory of my Beloved_**

**_Love, Until Angels Cry Tears of Red_**

**_Faye_**

**_1994-2014_**

****

_…The accident happened so fast.  Not one of them survived…_

Faye was perplexed by those words, but she quickly lost interest.

"Good-bye friend."  She whispered.

Grass and mud was plastered to her knees, but was instantly washed away by the rain.  She walked pass the dead with no grace or sorrow for those who died.  Her coat fluttered in the slight breeze as she walked down the street.  Mars was never quite, she hated it here.  

Spike had come back to the Bebop after his rival with Vicious.  The Bebop went back to the way it had been before Julia came back into Spike's life.  They hadn't really ever talked about that day.  Faye was just a nagging annoyance on board as she had always been.  Spike went out for bounties that Faye would try to catch before he would and Jet was the one who kept the ship as well as everybody aboard it in order.  Edward and Ein hadn't come back since they left over a year ago which was the only difference, making the ship silent at times.  It was almost impossible to find the bounties that they were looking for with out Ed, but they managed.  

The Redtail was about half a mile into town.  The rain got heavier in time and many people ran for shelter.  Faye didn't mind though, she felt at easy when the rain poured.   Her thought intervened as screams came from a dark alley she came across.  Blood as well as water seeped into the street and in between her boots.  A man had his back against the brick wall, screaming, as crimson fluids gushed from his shoulder.  

A tall, slender man aimed a small pistol at the young man.  Apparently he had just shot the man who had been begging for his life.

"I didn't hear anything, man! I swear!"

Faye stood on the outside of the alley looking in.  The Redtail was about a block away so she thought she could just listen in.  This might be none of my business, but maybe I can get my hands on a bounty, she thought.  

She noticed something awfully familiar about the lanky man.  Then it clicked, he was a member of the Red Dragon.  She recognized the trench coat… the gold strap, gold boarder, and gold shoulder caps. 

"Don't play games with me!"  He smacked the boy with his pistol, leaving his eye bloody and red.

"You're gonna kill me anyway!"

The lanky man placed his gun under his chin and moved in closer to his face.

"It'll be a quicker death."

"What if I don't tell you?"

"I'll make sure it's painful."

You could hear the nervousness and fear in his voice, obviously because he was about to be killed.  Faye had no intentions of saving him, she wanted to know what he knew.

"Umm…It was something about Vicious coming back and… and him taking control of the syndicate again…"

Faye's heart skipped a beat when she heard his name.  Terror filled her bones and her blood ran cold.  Her body shook as she gripped her gun beneath her trench coat.

"…uhh… there was something about selling red eye to some syndicates and then killing there leader and taking over… then he was going to kill someone he meant to kill along time ago… t-t-that's all I know man."

Faye realized who the boy was talking about… Spike, Vicious was going to kill Spike.  

"Is that all?"

"Yea I don't know no more!"

"Thanks."

The boy screeched before the lanky man shot through his head.  Blood spayed on the wall, and flowed through the alley.  The lanky gang member snickered and proceeded out of the alley, placing his pistol in his trench coat pocket.  Faye held on tightly to her gun, placing it in front of her face, ready to shoot.  He was unaware that Faye had been there for quite sometime.  Faye grinned, she loved the thrill that she got when she was getting ready to kill her prey.  

"Move and I'll shoot your brains out."

She felt the hard barrel of a gun placed behind her head.  She was a bit shocked at first, but the adrenalin flowed through her body, she was ready for anything.  She turned and swiftly kicked the gun out of the bulky mans hands as the lanky man shot, but had missed as she kicked him in the stomach, knocking the gun out of his grasp.  She turned and shot the bulky man in the head, he instantly fell as brains and blood was spurted everywhere.  She ran… the Redtail wasn't to far from here.

The lanky man called for back-up and once again took hold of his pistol.  He aimed at Faye who was ignorant to his actions.  He shot her once at her side and she rapidly tumbled to the hard, wet cement.  Her vision blurred as she struggled to lift herself but yet another blow penetrated her shoulder sending her once again to the ground.  She could see her ship in the distance,  but the pain was bitter.  

She tilted to her side and placed her back against the walk as she watched the lanky man make his way over to her.  Faye was weakened by the wound that were gushing blood.  The man's pistol was at his side, he lifted it as Faye grinned. 

"And I just got this coat too."  She said mockingly.

In the blink of an eye she lifted her gun and shot repeatedly at him.  His body jumped with every bullet that made impact and his blood showered her body, but was washed away by the rain which still fell.  She stood up and stumbled to her ship, she was only a few feet away when she heard the sound of gun shots.  She turned to see about four more Red Dragon members chasing after her.

"This is just what I need… more men."  

She removed a grenade from her coat pocket and bit off the clip. She discarded the small bomb at the group of irritability men and ran.  She flopped into her ship as more men invaded the area.  She lifted the zip craft from the ground as about ten men shot at it.  She readied her machine guns and shot them as they ran.

"Come back, don't you wanna play some more?" She mused, you could here that pain in her voice, of course it hurt she was had just been shot. "O' well."

Faye had left Mars and was heading back to the Bebop.  Her blood drip into a puddle that had formed from her wounds.  Sweat trickled down her face as she reached for some bandage that happened to be floating around with everything else in her small ship.  She removed her coat and began wrapping the white tape around her shoulder and waist.  The sticky red fluid seeped through the bandage, but it was good enough for her.  

I guess I'm just going to have to hide my wounds beneath my coat, she thought.  So I don't worry them.

"Yea, right Faye, them worried… over you.  Your dreaming."  Her eyes softened, but her thoughts were interrupted by another. 

Vicious was alive, he had come back after about a year since his conflict wit Spike, as if he were a ghost.  She didn't want to believe that he was back.  Just the thought of him made her blood run dry.  He had come back to kill Spike, to take revenge yet again.  

Her body couldn't take all the blood loss and her eyes began to fail her. She felt her feeble body collapse, her head collided onto the console of her craft and her arms rested limply at her side.  She struggled to keep her eyes from shutting.

"Vicious…" She whispered before her world went black…

So what you think?   Next chapter will be coming shortly!! ^_^

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Midnight Chat

Sorry this took so long, but its finally here…

Disclaimer: I don't know CB… not a thing

-Thinking-

-Cowboy Bebop

Until Angels Cry Red

Chapter Two

Midnight Chat

_…They will cry for you…_

Her eyes swung open rapidly, but sealed just as fast from the beams of light over head.  Her forehead poured with sweat and pain circulated her entire body.  She struggled to move, but with no success.  She opened her lids once more and stared at the ceiling fan to adjust to the light.  The sound of a bowl meeting wood surprised her.  She tilted her head a bit to see a metal hand retracting from the bowl of who-knows-what that it had place on the table.

"Welcome back."  Announced the metal armed man.

"How the hell did I get here?" She asked in a harsh, raspy gasp.

"We found you."  Said an all too familiar voice.  The lanky man was seated on a chair across from Faye, forearms to his knees and hands dangling in-between.  Faye put her arm over her eyes to block some of the light that was making her head pound. 

"You've been out for over 3 days."  Said the bald headed man. 

"Why didn't you just let me die?"  She asked sarcastically.  Jet ignored her and walked to the kitchen.  She once again struggled to achieve her goal to sit up.  Spike brought his attention to the women ahead of him.  She was trying her best to ignore the discomfort at her side and shoulder as she triumphed at her goal.  

Faye glared at Spike as he drew out a cigarette from a small box.  He placed the carton in his coat pocket and lit the cigarette.  He caught eye of Faye almost drooling over the precious cancer stick.  He smirked as he inhaled the sweet toxins, watching her get annoyed.

"Bastard."  She bickered as she watched him exhale.  Jet returned to the common room with a glass of water.  He handed it to Faye with a couple of pills to calm her throbbing head.  He watched Faye swallow each pill and continued peering at her with a serious expression.  Faye looked over to Jet as she sucked up the last water.  She raised the glass and grinned ignoring his feature which made Faye feel as if he was a father about to give a lecture.

"Can I ask you something?" asked the muscular man as he sat on the table not retrieving the cup from Faye's hand.  She rolled her eyes and bent over cringing slightly as she placed the glass on the table.  She looked into his eyes and knew instantly what he was about to ask.

"Argg…I was just going after some bounty.  And I guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was."  She grinned once more trying to hide the fact that she had just lied to them.  

"Like hell you weren't, a gun and a few grenades.  Did you really think you could catch a bou…"  

"Alright, alright, I get it. Stop nagging me… All that really matters is that I'm alive, right?"  She interrupted.

"You would have been dead if I didn't find you."  Spike intervened in the twos arguments.  Faye shot daggers at the bounty hunter.

"I would have been just fine without your help!  No one asked you to come get me!"  Faye scowled.  She raised herself from the yellow couch and made her way to the bathroom, using anything and everything as support for her body.  Her body ached badly from her wretched bullet wounds and her head was still pounding.  

"Stupid woman."  Spike mumbled, both men not taking their eyes off the stumbling figure until she disappeared.

She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  Calming down a bit, she sat on the side of the tub and listened to the water flow.  She slid her pale fingers onto the steaming water and watched it as it was engulfed.  She stripped down to nothing and dipped her body into the tub let her mind slip…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Faye found herself outside of an enormous cathedral, it was beautiful.  Her every foot step echoed as she approached the large mahogany doors.  She wore a red halter and black leather pants beneath her trench coat.  Her hair was put up in a tight pony tail with a few loose strands falling to her face.  She trembled as she entered the cathedral, something wasn't right.  She withdrew her gun and paused at the entrance then glared at the large crucifix which hung just above the alter.

She drew herself closer, stopping just midway to it.  She stared up to it for what seemed like an eternity before she noticed a single scarlet tear trickling from the eyes of Jesus.  Her gun echoed around her as it was released from her hand in pure shock.  She didn't take her eyes way from the cross until she had noticed the statue of Mary; her eyes wept tears of red.  Every figure through out the cathedral shed crimson tears.

A gun fired from behind her, she felt as the bullets pierced through her flesh.  Her body plummeted to the floor; her blood surrounded her slender body.

_…Love, until angels cry red… they will cry for you…_

Faye awoke from her nightmare.  Sweat dripped from every possible spot on her body.  Her eyes were wide with shock.  She ripped the sheets from her body and stood to her feet.  She walked to the hall and then proceeded into the bathroom shutting the door quietly behind her.  Faye starred hard at her pale reflection in the mirror.  She had dark circle under her eyes from the lack of sleep… she had been having the same damn dream repeatedly for the past week.  It was starting to actually scare her; she had never really been the religious type.  -Maybe it's a sign for me to become a nun.-  She chuckled as she pictured herself in a nuns dress.

She turned on the sink and washed her face with one hand while grabbing a wash cloth from the side of the sink to dry her face with the other.  After doing so, she discarded the wet cloth on the floor and then turned to leave.  She opened the door slightly to see if anyone was around before she fully opened it and she then walked in the common room, but to her surprise some was already there.  It was hard to see in the darkness, but she managed to see his puffy hair… Spike.  She rolled her eyes and continued in, sitting next to him.  

"What are you doing up?"  She asked as she stole a cigarette from his pack.  Spike starred at her annoyingly before answering.

"I should be asking you that." 

Faye inhaled before she replied.  "Couldn't sleep." 

"Same"  Spike extended his arm to the coffee table and grabbed his pack as he removed a cigarette of his own.  They sat for a while in silence, just smoking the tobacco wrapped in paper.  Spike rested his head back and closed his eyes, making Faye wonder what he was thinking at that moment.  Faye smiled at him slightly, she really did care for him, she loved him, and she wanted to protect him… that's why she had decided not to tell him anything about Vicious yet.  He would just rush in head first and get himself killed, she would tell him when the time was right, who know when that's going to be.  

"What are you so happy about?"  Faye hadn't notice Spike looking at her and she blushed a bit and looked down to her feet letting her hair cover the embarrassment that was surly written all over her face.

"Nothing."  She smashed her cigarette out in the ashtray that sat on the table.  She then starred at Spike again, he had his head back once again, but he was staring at the ceiling fan.  Faye broke the sudden silence.

"Do you really think Vicious is dead?"  Spike's eyes widened as he choked on his cigarette.  He shot Faye a look that could have killed, if that was possible.  Faye watched his expression and it actually frightened her.  "Sorry… forget I ever asked that."  Spike eyes partially softened as he looked down to the coffee table.  He watched an ember slowly fade to ash.

"He was hanging on by a thread… hardly breathing," Faye gazed at Spike; she could tell that he didn't want to relive that moment.  He leaned over and put out his cigarette in the ashtray.  "I left before I could see him die.  So to answer your question, I'm not really sure… but I don't think that he could have survived."  Faye felt her heart skip a beat, she was terrified.  -So maybe he is alive.-  Spike looked at Faye suspiciously.

"Is there something your not telling me?"  Spike glared at her making Faye highly uncomfortable.  She became nervous. –Hell Faye, think of something!-  

"N-No… what makes you think that?"  Faye couldn't have been more obvious, she mentally kicked herself -Smooth, really smooth.-  She again reached for the pack of cancer sticks, lighting one to relieve the stress; it wasn't helping.  Spike cocked an eyebrow as he watched her inhale and exhale.  Halfway through the stick she looked over to Spike, he still had his eyebrow cocked and was frowning coldly.  "What?"  She asked getting annoyed with his never ending glare.

"You never answered my question."

"Damn Spike, why are you always so persistent?… Maybe there is no answer to your question."  Faye stuck her nose up in the air as he continued to puff on the small stick.  Spike rolled his eyes and then continued.

"I wouldn't be if you gave me a straight answer… Who are you kidding?  You didn't get shot by a bounty, both you and I know that… hell even Jet knows that."  Spike put on a serious face as he watched Faye grow restless.  

"I have no idea what you're talking about Spike."

"Whatever… I give up." Spike lifted himself from the couch, he turned to face Faye who was looking at her feet so she wouldn't face him.  "Night Faye." 

"Night."  She watched Spike fade into his bedroom.  She rested her head on the arm and sprawled her legs out over the sofa.  –I don't think I'm going to be able to keep this in much longer.-   

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Sir, we've found the ship."  Vicious starred at the young man before him and grinned madly.

"Good... send some men there.  I want Spike alive, kill the rest, and make sure the girl dies first."

"Yes, Sir."  Vicious watched as the young man left and looked over to the crow on his shoulder.  His eyes showed no emotions and his grin was cold.

"Looks like we're going to have a guest."

Well I know there's not a lot of Spike and Faye… but its coming soon… maybe even in the next chapter.

Should I go on? Maybe something I should add? …Please Review!!


End file.
